jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Music
Music is an integral part of the Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge ARG, and has been used in nearly every aspect of the story. Songs used in the story have been either from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask or independent music artists. Majora's Mask music Music from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask that is present both in-game and outside of it. Only entries that are found outside of their intended context or outside of the game are listed. Reversed Song of Healing The reversed Song of Healing is considered the theme song of the ARG. Its frequency and relation to BEN has led to its community-created epithet, "Song of Unhealing." It is used in every video in the Haunted Cartridge Arc except for free.wmv. The song is presumably used while BEN is fully active. Reversed Ikana Valley The reversed Ikana Valley theme is not used nearly as frequently as the reversed Song of Healing, only being present in day four.wmv. In the post-game version of youshouldnthavedonethat.net, it is the background music for Chapter 2. It can be found as File 33 from youshouldhavedonethat.net's hidden files. Reversed Mask Salesman The reversed Mask Salesman theme is used in BEN.wmv during the Termina Field sequence, and can be found as File 26 from youshouldnthavedonethat.net's hidden files, where it is titled Creeeep Sales. Reversed, Sped-up Mask Salesman The reversed and sped-up Mask Salesman theme is used in BEN.wmv just after Creeeep Sales, when Jadusable plays the Song of Healing. It played during the final hour of the First Cycle, during which Ifrit was answering emails. It can be found as File 34 from youshouldnthavedonethat.net's hidden files, where it is titled Matt's Final Hour. Reversed Great Bay Coast The Reversed Great Bay Coast theme is used only once, in BEN.wmv during the Great Bay sequence in which Zora Link drowns. Game Over Game Over is the normal game over theme from Majora's Mask, but is used outside of its intended place by being present at the end of BEN.wmv, where it replaces the music from the file select screen. Slowed Fairy Fountain The slowed Fairy Fountain theme is used only once, in jadusable.wmv during the file select screen that shows the MATT file. The music is in its intended place, but distorted by playing slowly. Slowed Middle Boss Battle The slowed Middle Boss Battle theme is used only once, in huntyoudown.wmv as Dark Link makes his way to the entrance of the Temple of Time. The music is out of place, as there is no mini boss in the Temple of Time, but it plays consistently rather than distorting. Non-game music The non-game music used in the ARG has mostly been renamed for the official soundtrack, which is officially unreleased. Most of them were used in the Moon Children Arc, with only one used during the Hubris Arc and one left unused. Lost in My Thoughts "Lost in My Thoughts" is a song by independent artist MO. It was used as the background music of YSHDT during the First Cycle prior to the final hour, and Chapter 1 in the post-game version of YSHDT. Its file name attributes the song to Chi-iLL, which was MO's alias before it was changed due to another artist's request to use the Chi-iLL name. This song's title was not changed for the soundtrack. It can be found as File 12 from youshouldnthavedonethat.net's hidden files. The Rewind "The Rewind" is a song by independent artist jacekdupa, originally titled "Destroyed Vioiln Beat (Dark Rap Instrumental)." It was used as the background music of YSHDT during the Second Cycle. It can be found as File 11 from youshouldnthavedonethat.net's hidden files. Wrath of the Immured "Wrath of the Immured" is a song by independent artist Synthyhoody, originally titled "Hard Epic Hip Hop Rap Instrumental." It was used as the background music of YSHDT during the Third Cycle. It can be found as Files 61 and 62 from youshouldnthavedonethat.net's hidden files. Unraveling the Labyrinth "Unraveling the Labyrinth" is a song by independent artist Sourze, originally titled "Epic Orchestra Rap Instrumental - Prepare for War." It was used as the background music of post-game YSHDT. It can be found as File 63 from youshouldnthavedonethat.net's hidden files. Within Hubris "Within Hubris" is a song by independent artist Farhan Khan Productions, originally titled "Trapped in Hell." It was used as the background music of Within Hubris. It can be found as File 69 from youshouldnthavedonethat.net's hidden files. The Truth "The Truth" is a song by independent artist Farhan Khan Productions, originally titled "Hype Strings Beat." It has not been used yet, and has only been released on the HubrisOST YouTube channel. Video response songs During the Moon Children Arc, players were given the ability to submit videos of ocarina songs from Majora's Mask or Ocarina of Time as a way to advance the story. Song of Time The Song of Time was used to reset the three-day cycle of youshouldnthavedonethat.net, much like its in-game counterpart. It has been played as a video response twice. The first time was a scripted event, played by Alex. The second was played by Miya in an attempt to save Rosa from the danger she was put in by the previous Song of Healing. Inverted Song of Time The Inverted Song of Time was used to confirm that in-game ocarina songs have an effect on the real world. It was played by Freyadutenebres. New Wave Bossa Nova The New Wave Bossa Nova was used to allow Rosa to contact players via Ifrit's email. It was played by MFGreth. Song of Healing The Song of Healing was used to sabotage further progress, causing Kelbris to kill Rosa. It was played by HigurashiMGOST. Oath to Order The Oath to Order was used with unclear intentions, but caused Alex's death, which was undone soon afterward. It was played by moonman2522. Sonata of Awakening The Sonata of Awakening was used presumably to get Alex to safety, but caused him to disappear. It was played by Cerxi. Notes * Though most likely unintentional, the song playing in the background of Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines - Rosa is the song "A Smaller God" by Darling Violetta, which has a run time of 4:23. * Just before the end of youshouldnthavedonethat.net's First Cycle, BEN posted lyrics from "Who's That Knockin" by The Genies to Jadusable's YouTube account Category:Haunted Cartridge Arc Category:Moon Children Arc Category:Hubris Arc Category:Themes